Harry Potter and the Shroud of Darkness
by TraxPotterSindyGranger
Summary: A mysterious spirit is in the Invisibility Cloak, and it just took over Hermione!!


Harry and the Shroud of Darkness  
  
Harry was disturbed when he came back from the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Even though Gryffindor won, he had seen something extremely dark block out the sun for a moment. He thought, "Could it be Voldemort come yet again to destroy me?" Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were all in the fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all fifteen years old. It had been 2 years since Voldemort tried to kill him. He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, it can't be.  
  
Then Hermione came flying through the boys' dormitory door and said, "That was great! You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face!" Harry replied, "I did." Hermione went on, as if there was no interruption, "Anyways, can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak? I need some book for the Restricted Area. There's a book called "Simple Spells for Exams" that I need if I'm going to pass the exams." Harry stared. He couldn't believe someone could say so many words without taking a breath. "Sure," he said. "Thanks" and she took the cloak and ran out.  
  
The Invisibility Cloak seemed darker somehow. "Oh well" she thought. She rounded the corner and saw Ron looking through the Slytherin's supply cupboard. "Blood of a dragon..." he was muttering. "What are you doing Ron?!" Hermione inquired. Ron said,"Huh! oh um uh nothing!" "Okay" Hermione went to the library pulling the cloak over her head. "Hello Hermione, I've been waiting for you..." an eerie voice whispered in her ear. "Who are you?" Hermione asked, frightened. "I am your friend and enemy; I will be a very bad enemy if you don't do what I say, and I could also be a very good friend if you do." "what would you do if you were my enemy?" Hermione said, while inching toward the Restricted Section. "Oh, I could make you go insane, kill your friends, or get you kicked out of Hogwarts." "Huh!" Hermione gasped. "That's right!" the voice said gleefully. She thought one instant thought: 'I will not be his friend!' Suddenly she felt stabbing pains, and a knife appeared in her hand and she suddenly had the urge to kill Harry! She ran out of the library and towards Harry's room, never noticing the cloak slipping off her shoulders. When she reached Harry she yelled a shout of insane happiness and plunged the knife towards him. Harry's eyes widened and he got a long slash but his robes saved him because they were so thick. Suddenly Hermione went still and dropped to the floor.   
  
Harry went out for help and saw his cloak. He picked it up and put it in his room. Then he got Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry started remembering researching he saw something that caught his eye. It said: "The Shroud of Darkness is a tiny voice who hides in Invisibility Cloaks because it would be invisible. It can grow into a form with the blood of a dragon, the tongue of a snake, a beakerful of rattlesnake, cobra, copperhead, and diamondback venom all put into a big pot located where someone is moaning. To vanquish it you must get sunflower seeds, a lightbulb, a match that can light itself, anything bright. Put all this stuff in the potion before all the ingredients are there. The voice tells all the people who wear the cloaks that if they were enemies they would kill their friends and get kicked out."  
  
Harry took all of this in and he remembered Hermione. He gathered fluroscent pens, Filibuster fireworks, all the things the passage mentioned, highlighters and waterproof fire. Next he thought where he would conjure up the potion. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom of course! He brought all of the stuff in and dumped it in. Suddenly the door opened, quickly Harry went to the old entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and went in holding on to the pipe. He saw Ron enter, dump some stuff in, then went out.   
  
The next morning Harry was reading the same book and he found how to save Ron and Hermione. He told Madam Pomfrey and once again had conquered the Dark Side.   
  
But no one knew.  
  
THE END 


End file.
